


Death

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Death

Alex figures she died for a reason. It wasn't because she had been brave and had stood up for her principles. It wasn't because she was stubborn or refused to lose. She knows she died for this moment, for when she would see Olivia for the first time after so long of being in hiding. It's a second chance. Although Alex recognized Olivia as a beautiful woman the first time they met, Alex did not appreciate the other woman for the entirety of who Olivia is. How could she? But now, with a history between them featuring an array of emotions, Alex knows to enjoy every moment of Olivia's attention, to bask in the look in Olivia's eyes and savor the feel of Olivia's hand on her arm. Yes, Alex figures, she died for a reason. It was so she could live her life for what truly matters to her. She has been given a gift, and as her gaze rakes over Olivia's body, she can't wait to unwrap it.


End file.
